


Before, after what happened in Saint Denis | {Hosea Matthews X Reader}

by GaunterODimm



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Character Death, Cowboy Hats, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hosea is a gentleman, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Spoilers, Pregnancy, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Sad Ending, Spoilers, Sweet, The world needs more soft Hosea oneshots, Where are my Hosea lovers at, Yee Haw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaunterODimm/pseuds/GaunterODimm
Summary: Not all people of the Van Der Linde gang can count themselves among the lucky ones, and neither do you.{This short story contains MAJOR SPOILERS for the ENTIRE RDR2 game!}





	1. нσяѕєѕнσє σνєяℓσσк

You found him upon a crate at the fire, vest buttons askew, burgundy bandana loosely around his neck.

You had been drawn towards him with the sudden urge to  _kiss_ him.

And so you sank next to him onto the ground, awfully close, resting your head against his leg.  
The soft sound of Javiers strumming made you close your eyes, feeling Hosea's fingers softly tangle in your hair, brushing against your scalp.  
  
For a few moments you sat like this before turning your eyes upwards to face him, with big begging doe eyes that you knew could make him melt.   
  
A rare smile tugged at his chapped lips, his tongue flicking across them. He knew what you wanted.   
  
'Come here.' he whispered, patting his leg with his other hand. You obeyed, letting yourself sit down across his lap, your back towards the fire, your arms around his neck. 

You pressed your forehead against his, a deep sigh leaving your lips. 

'For how long will we be on the run?'

'As long as we have each other, I think all will be alright.'

'But what if we-'  
  
Hosea cut you off by pressing his mouth to yours - it was sweet and intimate and all the more desperate.

'Shhh... Don't think so much.' he whispered against your face, hot breath making your skin turn red. 'Just... Live in the moment, for now. Let me hold you.'

So you nodded, kissing him with a hunger that you weren't sure could ever be stilled.


	2. αмι∂ѕт тнє ¢нασѕ

'Do you love him?' 

The question had struck you like a storm on a bright day, taking your breath away for a second.  
You looked from the game of dominoes up towards Tilly for a moment, pondering before you let your glance wander to Hosea, who was in a seemingly heated conversation with Dutch.  
The silver fox did not seem pleased with Van Der Lindes behaviour at all.

Your eyes glimmered as you smiled, the familiar feeling you had in your stomach fluttering as his gaze momentarily rested onto you, the rage in his features softening immediately.

He was old enough to be your father. Hell, you knew he was older than yours - even though said man had passed many years ago.

You held his gaze for a couple of seconds, and you shifted on the crate you were sitting on, fiddling with a piece you held between your fingers.

'Yes.' you finally breathed, 'I love him very, very much.'

'That's good.' Tilly answered, a genuine smile over her lips. 'You are lucky to have someone among this chaos that is unfolding around us.'

'I know.' you whispered, 'I know.'


	3. ιитιмαтє

For a moment, you didn't feel anything. Stilled within movement, you awaited the brush of his fingers against your swollen clit. 

And then, you exploded into a heart-shattering orgasm, clenching around him, pleasure flowing out of you. The only word you knew was his name, coming out like a lewd moan that would certainly be heard on the other side of camp. Not that anyone would be bothered. After all, it was nothing new.

Hosea smiled against your neck, teeth grazing against your skin. 'You beautiful, beautiful woman.'

You arched against him in orgasm, reaching behind you to tangle into his grey locks. He pulled you flush against him, the hard bulge in his pants twitching against your thigh.  
  
As you high died down, clitoris throbbing and wholly satisfied, you sighed. 

'Give me a moment, Hosea...' you whispered, swallowing thickly at the sound of his ragged breathing in your ear. 

'Of course, darling. Take all the time you need.'


	4. ℓαтє иιgнт αитι¢ѕ

The tip of your tongue licked across your bottom lip in concentration as you took a strong hold of the knife.

 _'_ Three, two, one, go!'

In a steady rhythm, you started ramming it in the gaps between your sprawled out fingers, cheered on by no one other than Sean McGuire.

In the back of your mind you knew that Hosea would disapprove, but he was asleep now, and you had consumed far too many alcohol to think straight.

'Seems like you're going to lose those fifty cents, (Y/n).' You opponent Micah smugly spoke, gazing at his pocket watch. Sean patted the shoulder that was holding the dagger, your grip nearly faltering.  
'Come on, ye can't lose from that fucker now can ye?'

One more round and you had less than four seconds - completely focused on winning you fastened your pace. But within the blur of alcohol and yelling, the weapon slipped out of your hold, and even though you managed to grab it, it was miscalculated how it would land now - and you rammed rather  _st_ _rongly_ into your own index finger.

You yelped, dropping everything at an instant, holding your hand in agony. 'Holy shit!' you hissed, the others around you taken aback by the sudden turn of events: Even Uncle looked at you with a gaze that seemed awake.

'Holy fuck, yer bleeding (Y/n)!' Sean exclaimed, causing Micah to cackle. 'Oh come on, it's just a bit of blood! Now come on, pay up!'

'She won't be paying you any fucking cent, Bell.' A cold voice said behind you. 

You didn't dare to look behind you.

Hosea moved to face you, his form shadowing over you as you shrank in your seat. '(Y/n)...' his voice was a mixture of disappointment and concern.

'I am sorry, Hosea...' you whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. You knew he was worried -  _he always worried._

'Come to my tent.' he ordered, eyeing the rest of the gang-members around the table strictly. 'And the rest of you, go to bed. It's well past two.'

'Fucking old man.' Micah muttered, shaking his head. Both you and Hosea ignored him, and you went with him towards his tent. He opened the flap for you and beckoned to a chair.   
You sank down, shame making you feel even more tired than you already were.   
From his nightstand, Hosea took a bottle of pure alcohol and a rag. 

He poured a royal amount onto the cloth and grabbed your wrist. You flinched even before he had touched the cut on your finger.  
'You have to lie in the bed you've made.' Hosea scolded, shaking his head.   
'I really am sorry, Hosea.' you breathed, gritting your teeth as he wiped across the small wound. 'I am sorry for not acting like a responsible adult.'  
  
'Stop it, now. I am just glad that you haven't hit anything serious. I must've known better than to let you alone with that fucking prick like Micah Bell. I know he is a bad influence-'  
'Hosea, shut up. Don't blame yourself.'   
  
He sighed, softly pressing a kiss against the back of your hand. You looked at him, admiring him silently. He locked eyes, kissing your skin again. The feel of his lips was hot.

A soft gasp left your throat as he suddenly took your finger in his mouth, making your cheeks flush bright red.   
'They say saliva can stop bleeding.' he said, sucking slowly on the digit. You bit your lip, blinking as he pulled back.

'I think it really did work.' you mused, 'It doesn't sting anymore.' 

'Good.' Hosea breathed, wrapping up the cut with a clean strip of fabric. 'But we must both go to bed now. I will escort you to your tent.' 

When he noticed you didn't follow him outside, Hosea looked over his shoulder, grey hairs like silver shimmering in the soft candle light.

'Can't I sleep with you tonight?' 

For a moment, he smiled at you before closing the flap of his tent, moving towards the bed. You slipped underneath the covers beside him, cuddling into his chest.  
  
Smiling, Hosea sighed in satisfaction, holding you close as he laid awake until he heard you sleep. 

 


	5. gєитℓємαи

A heavy sigh was pushed from your lungs as his skilled tongue grazed against your thighs, inching ever  _closer_... 

'Hosea...' was all you could mutter, eyes rolled back into your head as he brushed against the sensitive button between your rosy folds, spreading them apart with his strong fingers. The stubble on his chin roughed against your heated skin.

'Hosea...' you felt him smile into you, his eyes glimmering with something you rarely saw -  _lust_. You moaned as he sucked away at you, crooning as you moved your hips upward.

Oh, he knew  _exactly_ what he was doing.  _And fuck, he was a gentleman._

And so he ate the night away, indulging you into endless pleasure.


	6. αfтєя¢αяє

Tell me about Bessie, you had whispered that night, pressing your naked body a bit tighter against his. His arms were around you, fingers drawing circles on your skin.  
It was one of these lazy evenings filled with tooth-rotting sweet aftercare, tales and nothing else. 

Hosea was taken aback, looking down at you surprised. You looked so in love with him at the moment that he leaned down to kiss you softly.  
Your hand went to his cheek, cupping it sweetly.  
Maybe you'd drop the subject altogether, Hosea pondered as he pulled back from the kiss.

'Well?' you urged on, smiling at him as he sighed deeply. 

'I think you two would've liked each other.' was all he said, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. 

That was all that you wanted to hear about hear right now, not pressing him to tell more.  
A content sigh left your lips, your face burying in his neck as you awaited sleep to come.


	7. gℓσωιиg

Upon arriving at Shady Belle, Karen spoke to you, her eyes shimmering.

'Hey, (Y/n)...' she began with a hint of mischief, 'If it's not too bold to ask, when was the last time you were bleeding down below?'

You squinted at the question in confusion, patting your horse on the neck. 

'What even... Why do you need to know?'

She giggled, Mary-Beth soon joining in.

'Well... You've been glowing for a few days now.'

'Oh.' you whispered, giving a small shrug as you all dismounted your horses, hitching them at the camp. 'That could be.'

'Just tell us if you've been bleeding or not in a couple of weeks, al-right?' Karen spoke up.

'Sure.' you muttered, thinking nothing of it... 

Even though it had been two months since your last flow...


	8. ѕαтιѕfα¢тισи

He rolled his hips forward, wrinkled fingers rubbing your skin.

'Daddy...' you breathed, your chest moving up and down rapidly, just like his thumb around your clitoris.

Hosea smiled, creases appearing at the corners of his eyes. He adored you as you crumbled underneath him-

-'Oh daddy, I am going to cum...' you moaned out, arching your back. 

'Cum for daddy, sweet girl.' Hosea finally urged, pushing himself onto you once more as he spilled into your depths.

Completely satisfied and utterly tired, he coughed as he tried to gather himself, allowing you to flip him over.

'Does daddy want another round?' you said with a mischievous lustful smile. Hosea laughed a bit, the ripple from his throat concerning you immediately.

'(Y/n), you know I love you, but I don't have the stamina from a twenty-year old anymore.'

You smiled, snuggling into him after offering him a cigarette, which he gladly took. 

'That's alright, my darling Hosea.' you whispered amidst exhaling smoke.


	9. ρяєραяαтισиѕ

'What have you and Dutch been discussing so often lately?' you said with genuine interest as you took a bite from the stew Pearson had made.  
Hosea looked up from his dish, raising an eyebrow before putting his spoon in his plate.   
'The bank of Saint Denis turns out to be loaded with money, so we are planning out a big heist.' he explained after wiping his mouth with a piece of cloth.

Concern made your stomach churn. 'A heist? Again?'  
'Dutch said we need the money, and trust me darling, we really do.' he reached out over the table, putting his hand on yours for a moment.   
'But Saint Denis is huge... And there will be so many Pinkertons there!'   
'We'll be fine, really. As long as we have each other, being on the run from the law isn't all that bad.' he said with a wry smile.   
'All that is left are some preparations and a distraction to be planned.'

'Can I come too?' The question had slipped from you before you even realized it. As protective as he was, Hosea shook his head.   
'No, darling, I don't want to risk losing you.'

You sighed, looking at him with a thoughtful gaze. For a moment, your hand went to your stomach. 

'Listen, Hosea, there is something that I need to tell y--'

'Hosea!' Dutch's voice hollered through the camp, beckoning for him to come over.  
Hosea sighed. 'I am sorry, (Y/n), please hold that thought and I will be back in a moment.'

You exhaled deeply as you watched him leave towards his friend, knowing that the moment he spoke about would most likely become an hour or two.  
In silence, you finished your stew.


	10. ∂σи'т ∂σ αиутнιиg ѕтυρι∂

Hosea’s hand rested on your cheek so sweetly that yours went up to hold it right where it was.

‘Will you be careful then?’  
He looked painfully handsome in his suit.  
‘Of course.’ he reassured, ‘I will come back to you, my love.’

‘Hosea.’ Dutch said with a stern voice, ushering him to hurry up. You embraced the older man in front of you, inhaling his scent deeply. ‘Just... Don’t do anything stupid.’

‘Robbing a bank is kind of stupid, (Y/n)...’ Hosea said with a small chuckle, leaning in to kiss you. ‘I love you...’ he whispered, ‘I love you, too...’ Softly, you pressed your lips a bit tighter against his. You didn't want him to taste your worry.

He pulled back, giving you a small smile before turning to the wagon, climbing on the driver’s seat, next to Abigail. ‘Be careful!’ you exclaimed as the caravan of outlaws started to move. Hosea made meaningful eye-contact with you for a moment. You kept looking as they disappeared into the distance until you couldn’t see them anymore. 

‘(Y/n).’ Susan Grimshaw reassured, ‘Don’t you worry.’ You nodded, looking at the ground.

‘Hey, are you OK?’

‘I... I am pregnant.’

‘With Hosea’s?’

‘With who else? I haven’t had my period in nearly three months, my breasts hurt and I can’t keep in any breakfast I eat. Plus, I’ve been gaining some weight at my stomach...’

Susan hummed, nodding a little. ‘I already thought so... It is slightly noticeable, you know. If you’re a woman, that is. Men don’t see such things... Have you told him yet?’

‘What?’

‘Have you told Hosea that you’re probably expecting?’

‘No... I tried, but something came in between. I’ll tell him once they return.’ Susan smiled at this. ‘Good. Then we’ll have a huge party! After running to another camp, probably...’

You hummed in agreement. ‘But until then, all we have to do is wait.’


	11. тнє ¢яαѕн σf тнє ωσяℓ∂

The returning group was awfully thin.   
In the depth of night, two figures appeared at the horizon. Horse hooves trembled through the ground. You stood, wiping the creases from your skirt. Judging by the two postures, Hosea was not among them... Maybe something came in between, or those two had forgotten to bring something...?

All of camp gathered at the horse stations as the exhausted Abigail and Charles dismounted, out of breath and most certainly not followed by anyone - Abigails answer to Susan’s panicking question.

‘Arthur, Javier, Micah, Dutch and Bill are on a ship to God knows where, it was their only option to escape. As for—‘ Charles halted in the middle of his sentence.

Abigail and Charles shared a glance and the woman sharply nodded towards you.  
Worry filled your veins as said man put a calm hand upon your shoulder and lead you away from the group.   
‘I am sorry, (Y/n)... We were surrounded by Pinkertons, and they had grabbed him as a hostage. Before we could do something, Milton just... I am so sorry, (Y/n), but Hosea didn’t make it, he...  
  
...  
  
...’

Charles’ voice sounded like a blurred mumble now as you felt your heart break into a million pieces. A cry of agony escaped your lips, startling the group that was standing somewhere away, also just taking in the horrible news of the fallen ones—

—You fell to your knees in the dirt, but you didn’t care—The only thing you knew how to do was how to cry, and so you held your face in your hands as an endless stream of tears and misery shattered your soul.

There was no comfort in the gang’s words, nor in their arms that were thrown around you so friendly - You could hear nothing of their words and couldn’t regain consciousness after chugging two— three cups of water — no, your entire world was taken right then and there.

This had to be a nightmare, you assured yourself after finally falling asleep against Susan’s shoulder, and when you woke up, you would see him right away, with the newest paper in one hand and some fresh coffee in the other — yes, you were sure!

The rest of camp packed up in chaos, putting you in the back of a wagon alongside some tents and bedrolls.


	12. α ρяσρσѕιтισи

‘He didn’t even know that he was going to be a father.’ The sudden remark that you whispered to Sadie hit you so hard that it took your breath away. ‘Holy fuck...’ 

The blonde girl put a hand on your shoulder.   
‘Please just don’t say such things.’   
‘That day they left... That was the final time we saw each other!’ 

Sadie noticed you were about to break down again. ‘Hush now. Say, what do you think if we sneak into the morgue and get him and Lenny out? Give them a proper burial, would that comfort you?’

You had no idea of the state Hosea could be in, but you didn’t care. All you wanted was to see him once more. You nodded eagerly, ‘If you’d do that, I’d be eternally grateful!’


	13. ℓαѕт яιтєѕ

He did in fact look dead, you pondered as you hold his limp body in your lap, and his skin was icy cold - not only from being in the icy morgue for a few days. You didn’t dare to kiss him, afraid of the taste, the smell, the feel...

‘(Y/n).’ Charles softly spoke, ‘It’s time.’   
You weakly nodded, wiping your nose on your sleeve as you carefully laid Hosea’s head from your legs onto the ground again, standing up and dusting down your clothes.  
With much care, Charles lifted him up, laying him in the grave next to Lenny’s.

Abigail put an arm around you as sobs started to leave you, making you unable to hear the last rites Swanson read to them. Perhaps this was something that could help you cope, you wondered, but maybe it was not. Whatever way, it was fucking miserable.


	14. вєтяαуαℓ

It had been weeks before they returned, Arthur finding Lakay at first. The rest soon followed - And then, a Pinkerton attack filled with blood and bodies pumped full of lead. 

The gang had to move once more, the stress taking a toll on your body. As your stomach started to grow, so did your longing toward Hosea - you missed him dearly and still clung onto his clothes to inhale his smell. 

But it was fading, much to your dismay.

Ruckus at the camp caused you to let go of the light blue striped shirt, putting it down carefully before moving towards the commotion.

Molly’s red hair was messily braided as she stumbled around, slurring her words thickly. It turned out that Uncle had found her drunk at Saint Denis.  
The fight was already full blown, with Molly throwing insults at Dutch's head, about how she is not his to own.  
He had it coming, you mused to yourself, before she muttered something that made the hairs of your neck stand on end.

'I told them!'

'I'm sorry? Dutch grumbled, and Molly soon responded: 'Yeah, I told 'em and I will tell 'em again! Now I've got Gods ear!'  
'You told who what?' a demand came from Dutch's chapped lips.  
'Mr. Milton and Mr. Ross... About the bank robbery! And I wanted them to kill you!'  
'You did what?!' Dutch drew his revolver, pointing it at her.

'I loved you, you goddamn bastard! Go on, shoot me!'

Arthur put his hand on his shoulder: 'She's crazy, she ain't worth it.'  
'You know the rules!' the leader of the gang grunted.

'You aren't so big now, are we your majesty?!' Molly said with a mocking bow.

The feeling of betrayal became too much for you to keep quiet.

‘You!’ You suddenly spat, causing all attention to go to you. You approached her directly, holding one hand under your swollen stomach, the other pointing at her in a confronting way.

‘Because of your stupid fucking egoism, I will have to raise this child without a father! Because you were too self-centered, all of us have to live with the grief that this left behind - My child will never know the great man Hosea was! This gang will never feel the same again without the men we've lost, all because of you! The only damned bastard here is you!’ 

Molly was silent, looking at you with a confused gaze as you started sobbing loudly. All Susan needed was one glance at your broken form before she took the shot. With a thud, Molly O’Shea fell to the ground, blood as red as her curls.


	15. мσυяиιиg иєνєя єи∂ѕ

A heavy cry left your lips as you pushed as hard as you could. The sharp smell of blood and sweat was thick in the dark room. ‘Come on, (Y/n), just a little longer. I think I can see the head...’

You clenched onto the sheets, wishing all the more that his hand was there to hold and squeeze as pain overwhelmed you—

— ‘There it is!’ The pain reduced and you felt the baby slip out of you — ‘It’s a boy!’ Tilly cheered in delight. He immediately started wailing. She pushed him into your arms right after cutting the umbilical cord. He was still slick and grimy, but you held him to you nevertheless. The blanket you had around your naked upper body slipped from you and you laid him against your bare chest, shushing him to calm him down. ‘I know, my boy. That is what I want to do too so often when I see what a shit-hole the world has become...’ you whispered, only loud enough for him to hear. ‘There was happiness in here. But it has all faded away as the innocent folk died, like your father, Arthur, Molly O’Shea, Miss Susan... Yet you make the world a little better... Maybe you can be my new happiness...’ 

Tilly smiled at the motherly scene as she took a bucket of water from above the fire. It wasn’t boiling - just warm enough to be pleasant for a newborn.  
As the child had calmed, Tilly took him from you, gently rinsing his skin in the bucket for he didn’t need much more space. 

‘Have you decided on a name yet?’ she asked as she handed him back to you, taking a clean rag, dampening it and dabbing it against your sweaty forehead.  
A tired smile came over your features.

‘Melvin. Melvin Hosea Matthews.’

‘What a wonderful name that is.’ Tilly whispered. You wryly grinned at the thought of your passed significant other and all the great memories you had of him. Time heals all wounds, they say, but you doubted it far from being true. However, if this was a final gift from Hosea to you - a child with his features, a new purpose - it was everything you could’ve wished for.


	16. єριℓσgυє

Melvin looked more like Hosea every day.   
You squinted against the light of the lowering sun, enjoying the glass of red wine in your hand, watching ever closely over your seven-year-old who was darting around the field of flowers.

‘Careful with her, Mel!’ you warned him as he took the hand of Tilly's little daughter, wanting to drag her along to play. A sigh left your lips at the sight of both of them laughing - how proud Hosea would’ve been.

‘You know,’ Mary-Beth began, looking up from her writing, ‘I am sure that somewhere in the universe, if you hope hard enough along with having a little faith, that he watches upon you and Melvin very closely and protects you from evil.’

You rolled your eyes before sipping some of the drink you held. ‘This world is damned.’ you spoke, ‘And every day it will get damned more, because Hosea is getting further and further away.’

‘I disagree.’ Tilly Pierre said softly, nodding towards Melvin. ‘Within him, he lives on.’  
  
You kept silent.

‘Every day Melvin will be more like his father. You will tell him plenty stories of him, about who he was, about what he fought for. And as time passes, you will find your Hosea within him. Melvin is part of both you and Hosea, which makes him worth living for.’ Mary-Beth mused.

And for once, you found comfort in Mary-Beth’s words.


End file.
